Is it a Fairy Tail, or science fiction?
by The Void Sage
Summary: Basically a modern world of Fairy Tail, a world occurring in 2017,, with everything in this world fitting into the aspects of ours, with no such thing as magic, rather, science and space, espers and genetic breeding. Will Natsu ever find out why he can control fire? And will the forces of the evil and secret empire triumph? Read to find out. I'll place a better summary latter.


Clink. Clink. Clink.

Natsu's shadow extended out, distorted as he passed under the yellow buzzing streetlights as they flikered. The silver lighter in his hand clinked as he unconsciously fiddled with it. Clink. Clink. Clink. The night was quiet, at around 2 in the morning there were barley any cars on the streets; especially in this part of town, the slums and industrial area of the city. I was a good thing he had found a habitable place to stay for the last two and a half months, even if it was an old abandoned textile warehouse. Walking down the empty and maze like alleys and backstreets of Magnolia city, he wondered if he would have enough money left to by himself a cup of coffee tomorrow, he would have to go ask Eric for another job to get enough cash for food, maybe some new shoes as well. Beside him a cat followed closely, not just any normal cat, this feline had dark blue fur ending in light blue, with two lighter patches of fur on its back resembling tiny wings, it had been a stray that had wondered into Natsu's home, he had bandaged its injured paw and fed it, and since then it had not left his side, even when he couldn't see it, he always new the cat was close by. He had named the cat Happy because it always seemed to act that way when near him. Happy also had the strangest tendency to show up or arrive at places before he did, as if he had flown there beforehand, it was weird, but Natsu enjoyed his company as much as Happy enjoyed fish. Finally he arrived to what he had been calling home for the last couple of months, a large and derelict brick warehouse with old textile machines, old grungy apartments surrounded the building on one side, and on the other the old metro rail sat, rumbling as an empty tram crossed it and ran along its line.

Sighing Natsu readjusted the bungees holding his skateboard to his bag, securely wrapped his scaled scarf around his neck. Happy jumped and landed on his shoulder, extending his claws to secure himself in place. Going into a light sprint, Natsu jumped and managed to get a hold of the lowest rung on the fire escape of the building next to the warehouse. He pulled himself up, the hard muscles in his arms and abdomen flexing as he effortlessly climbed to the third story until he reached the rooftop, by then Happy had already jumped of his shoulder and vanished, he assumed he had somehow found his way into the warehouse. Continuing his sprint he ran to the opposite edge, vaulting off the low balcony he sailed through the air and landed on the warehouses' metal roof, rolling down until he fell feet first through the large open skylight. I was a move that had been done many times, and with his physique and skills as a free runner, it was an easy and graceful task.

Dropping through the opening he landed in the loft, a large office space with a cracked tile floor and cheap wall dividers. Though it was the scene of a typical abandoned warehouse one would see in an action movie, where the hero would often end up using as a hideout or for temporary shelter, for now it was home. Throwing his dirty backpack onto the floor, he walked over to the worn out mini-fridge and pulled out a cold fish, turning he plopped the fish in Happy's food bowl. He then tiredly dropped down into the plain and sagging mattress, just as he had suspected Happy meowed as he peeked out from under the bed. 'How does that dam cat do that?' Natsu thought as Happy grabbed the fish in his mouth then jumped onto the bed and curled up near his human friend as he started munching at its body. The teen kicked of his old converse, dropping them over the metal frame, and leaned over to the gas lamp on the wobbly desk next to the bed. Moon light shone through the large framed windows that were spider webbed with cracks, the light illuminated the fridge he had scavenged and repaired from the city dump plugged into miraculously still working wall socket along with an old guitar amp and a custom built electric guitar that had sharp angular faces, was glossy jet black and had red fire shaped inlat running along its body, the edges were made of brushed stainless steel, and the neck was made of a deep cherry red wood. The guitar was gift curtsey of his friend and music mentor Eric, also illuminated by the moonlight was a rusting filing cabinet that lay empty on its side and the wobbly desk made of cheap fiber wood. On the desk was a camping gas lantern, a stack of quarters -the last of his remaining money- a few tools, and a scratched military grade titanium flash drive that was locked shut and seamless.

Natsu flicked the lighter on and smiled as the small flame flickered to life. Ever since he could remember he had liked fire, it warmed him, relaxed him, it was a part of him. He always loved to watch fireworks, he loved the smell of burning wood, and as he watched the tiny flame flicker, his mind drew back through time, memories of his past surfaced again, a nightly ritual for him ever since he woke up that morning eleven years ago when he was only 6. His mother had passed away after being hit by a boozed driver, and his father had taken it hard becoming serious and withdrawn, he used to be in the military, some black ops clandestine kind of thing that had him on leave for long periods of time before he was honorably discharged, he had a few friends that would come over and help him raise Natsu, all of the either paramilitary or some other part of the armed forces. They all had taken quite nicely to him and wood take him out to the park, and eventually the gun range. For a young child he learned quickly about firearm safety and gun handling, he was even allowed to fire every now and then.

Flash

Natsu had been sleeping in his warm bed, dreaming of last night's trip to watch the monthly fireworks in the park - (which he never missed) - with one of his favorite sitters, a pretty brunet marine with a strong jawline by the name of Jessica with a kick ass attitude that could be quite motherly and affectionate at times. Natsu was startled out of the dream to hear his father Igneel yelling as he burst into his room and began to throw cloths into a backpack as he shouted for Natsu to get up. Brushing away the weariness in his eyes the young boy had worriedly asked what was happing, his father just finish throwing supplies into the bag as he dragged his son out of his room. Natsu turned to grab the white and red scaled scarf that his father had given him for his 5th birthday; his mind seemed to take in an image of his room, the sky blue walls adorned with little flying dragons, his stuffed toys, the blinding light shining through the window and the thumping of helicopter blades.

Rushing down the stairs of their suburban home Natsu could hear Igneel angrily muttering "How could they find us, I thought we were safe, I thought we were hidden, Fuck!" Natsu gasped at his father's profanity, his dad only ever cursed when he was extremely mad or upset, but looking up at his face Natsu saw fear.

His dad was never afraid, not when a mugger had tried to take their money at knife point, his father had grabbed the thug around the wrist and placed him in a choke hold, his hand smoking as he held out the muggers arm and and sent him running as if he were on fire, not the time he had caught Natsu playing with a matchbox as he set some old newspapers aflame and held onto the burning paper, not even when he received the news that his mommy had passed away in the E.R. after been hit by a drunk driver and rushed to the hospital. To see true fear is his eyes shocked Natsu, he began to cry as he sobbed out "Daddy, what's happening, Daddy what's going on?"

"There's no time to explain Natsu, there here to take me and you, to take you away from me, but I'll keep you safe!" Igneel ran to the mantle place and punched the mirror hanging over it; the shattered glass fell to reveal a hollow space. Reaching in his father pulled out stacks of hundred dollar bills and a lighter and stuffed them in his backpack handing the bag for his son to wear. Reaching back inside he pulled out a pair of custom made submachine guns that fired explosive incendiary rounds, as well as firebomb grenades and a few ammo clips.

As he picked up Natsu under his arm a pair of flash grenades crashed through the kitchen window, the thrumming of a chopper drowned out the crashing tinkle of glass and the splintering off wood as the flash bangs went off, blinding the boy. He could feel his dad running as they rushed down the back to the back door, looking back Natsu saw black clad men with body armor, Kevlar, and facemask burst in through every available entrance. Throwing a fire grenade at the back door just as it was battered down Igneel turned and covered his son with his leather jacket as flames engulfed the hall, the heat rushed over Natsu, but he was not burned. Turning back his father kicked the garage door open and threw his son into the back seat of a bright red Boss 429 Mustang and slid in, throwing another fire grenade through the doorway, starting the car and floored the reverse, crashing through the garage door as half the house exploded in flames. Expertly spinning the wheel, Igneel whirled the car around and accelerated down the street, turning down onto the freeway he blurred though traffic as half a dozen black SUV's raced after them. A black UH-72 Lakota chopper cut through the air close behind, the doors in its side slid open and another armor clad man raised what looked like a cannon, firing an electric blue missile at them as the car continued dodging traffic. Slamming the brakes Igneel skidded to the side as the EMP missile impacted where they would have been in 15 seconds and watched as it went off, frying the engines of the cars ahead of them, revving the engine he accelerated again, bumping a sedan out of the way as he turned and looked at Natsu "Son, I want you to reach under the my seat and pull out a briefcase, take out the gun inside and hand it to me, quick!" Natsu did as told and handed his father the heavy weapon, dodging another car his father leaned out the window, and using the side view mirror to aim, fired just as the man on the helicopter was preparing to do the same. A huge bellow of flames burst out of the gun as a 50mm short range detonation charge hit the helicopter and exploded; the flaming wreckage fell to the ground and crashed into the freeway. Turning the wheel Igneel sheered onto the exit ramp and fired the remaining rounds at the ground, causing the following SUV's to explode as the section connecting the off ramp to the freeway collapse in a mushroom cloud of flames. Natsu cowered on the floor of the car as his father raced into the city, sirens wailed in the distance as even more black vans concentrated on their position, ignoring red lights and narrowly missing a garbage truck Igneel continued wildly through traffic, turning back he threw a high tech steel can of special gel at his son, "Rub this in your hair and drink it, it'll last a couple of months bust it should be enough!" Natsu franticly pulled the cap off and began to rub the sticky black goop into his hair, then he hesitantly tasted it, it was like a bowl of slimy charcoal, but he forced it down his throat. Hacking at the taste his scalp began to itch as his hairs bright pink color faded and was replaced by a dark brown, falling limply to his scalp, his eyes watered as his golden pupils contracted and were filled with a muddy onyx color. He no longer resembled his former self. By now they had reached the industrial district, Igneel maneuvered the red muscle car, crashing through a wire gate as they drove through the main area of a metal foundry, the machines were mostly automated, and the few workers that had been there had left a couple of minutes ago when the alarm in the building had flashed a code black, activated by a remote signal in the Mustang's dash. Skidding to a halt Igneel jumped out, and grabbing his son once again he ran through the maze like passages, the industrial machines glowed and pulsed with heat from molten metal, and steam hissed out of pipes, but neither seemed affected by the heat. Finally Igneel turned to a seemingly small control room and ran in; turning to a panel with circuit breakers he switched them in a certain order, and with a screech a previously hidden door covered in black piping and fixtures slid open behind them. The heavy door slid back and revealed a seemingly empty hallway that stretched on forever, its concrete walls periodically lit with a dim candescent bulb. Igneel calmly took Natsu as he kneeled before his only son, and looking into his eyes with love and devotion that only a father could have for his child he began to quickly explain: "Natsu, I know you have no idea what just happened or who those people were, just know they were after you and me, they wanted to take you away." He shushed his son before he could interrupt with a question. "I have to be quick, more will be here soon, and I can't fight them all and protect you too, I gave you some money and supplies in your bag, I want you to go down that hallway and as soon as the door closes don't stop or turn back until you reach the end, it leads to a friend who will be able to keep you safe for a few years, he will help you get stronger and teach you and protect you, trust him with your life! You can't image how proud I am to know that you are my son Natsu, I expect you will accomplish great things, make many friends, and find happiness and love, but you will have to do those without me, you have a power inside you that will change the world!" Tears ran down his father eyes as he ended his speech with an emotional air. Taking out a seamless silver flash drive he placed it in his sons pocket, "Here, take this, keep it with you and never loose it, you will know what to do with it when the time is right, don't be afraid of the flames Natsu, they will be your greatest strength, I love you son." Stepping up he pushed Natsu into the hall and saluted his son, smiling as tears slid down his face, Natsu cried as the door slip shut, hiding his father from view, a very faint and muffled "I love you son, RUN!" came through the door, and sobbing his heart out Natsu tuned and ran, his little legs caring him down the endless hall as his pained faced wept, snot trickling out of his nose. Igneel turned from the door and opened a thick and locked metal cabinet with his key, inside were supplies and weapons that would have made an arsonist orgasm in delight, reaching in he grabbed a Dragon's Breath Napalm thrower, strapping the fuel tank on he then clipped on packs of a special red tinted C4, for incendiary explosions, he then hoisted a loaded rocket launcher over his shoulder and steadily walked down the isle of the foundry attaching the C4 to the super-heated tanks containing the molten steel. Outside dozens of vans, swat units and men clad in fire resistant body armor stormed in, crashing through the upper levels and surrounding Igneel with their weapons raised. Two military transport choppers hovered outside, they were loaded with sedative grenades to subdue and retain mobs. Igneel aimed the rocket launcher at the skylight above and fired just as the chopper hovering directly above dropped its payload of more "sleeper" crowd control grenades. With a huge explosion the helicopter was completely obliterated, not pausing to even think; Igneel threw down the rocket launcher and activated the nozzle on the Napalm thrower, turning full circle as he roated the men surrounding him before they could even fire a single shot of their tranquilizer guns. The rocket launcher hit the floor as Igneel ran forward, dousing everything in flames, hopefully he could take enough of them out; hopefully his son would be safe. The tank of Nepal depleted he tore it off his back and dropped to his knees before he could pull out the machine guns from their holsters, a trio of special ops tasers sticking out of his back, chest, and thigh. His body was racked with muscle spasms as the paramilitary thugs once more circled around. With a smirk his twitching arm reached in his pocket and pulled out the trigger for the C4, the leader of the black clad men pulled his facemask off; "Oh motherfucker you wouldn't." Igneel smiled and pushed the button. A massive flash annihilated the foundry, incinerating everyone inside, tossing the now demolished vehicles that surrounded the factory like burning paper toys; the second helicopter was instantly consumed by the explosion as an enormous ball of fire rose over the city. In the tunnel Natsu stopped as the ground underneath him shook, dust rained down and a red glow emanated from where he had come from, all of a sudden the passage collapse in preset areas, blocking the rushing flames from reaching him. His father had told him to reach the end no matter what, and he knew never to disobey a direct order form his father. The ruins of the foundry sizzled with heat, like a glowing skeleton the remaining frame of the building collapsed into smoking remnants. Hours later after the area had been doused and cooled, and fires put out by firemen, a dark and sinister man with a thin frame, sharp jaw and dead looking eyes and silver hair tipped with black highlight walked through the ash –as if looking for something- on his lapel there was a small pin with a black star and the words M Council engraved on it. Finally he walked up to a disfigured carcass burned to a crisp; he kicked it once and then stood waiting patiently. Suddenly the black and burned soot covered skin of the figure peeled off, revealing the raw and bloody muscles of the person underneath, is skin slowly regenerating from the fatal burns. Reddish pink hair began to regrow on his scalp, and his golden pupils reformed in their sockets. The sinister onlooker muttered, "you were always good with fire weren't you Igneel?" Turning to a group of his men he motioned for them to come, they dragged Igneel out and placed him in a black body bag, then carried him out to an awaiting chopper with the same logo as the man's pin, underneath read (Sector 8). "Don't worry, I'll find your son eventually, and when we do, our plans for the rest of this pathetic human race will come to fruition." The man muttered to himself as he stepped into the chopper as it took off and flew into the night.

Natsu Lay back on his bed, slowly running the lighter under his hands, the flame licked at his palm and left a sooty trail, but it did not burn, just warmed. 'What kind of freak am I, why were we attacked, did it have to do with my dad's past, or my odd resistance to heat?' he wondered. It had been eleven years since he had run down that tunnel, his father was probably dead, and he still had no clue as to why those government agents had been after him, or if they even worked for the U.S. His father's words came to mind "you have a power inside you that will change the world…don't be afraid of the flames Natsu, they will be your greatest strength." What the hell did that even mean, yah he might not really get burned by heat, but he was just another homeless wondering adolescent punk, why was he so special, how could he ever do anything important enough to change the world? Natsu lay there for another hour postulating the future until he could barely stand it anymore, he shut off the lamp and rolled over, quickly falling asleep with a now full Happy by his side and drifted off to sleep dreaming of fire. (Time Skip the next Day) Natsu drank the cheap market coffee he had bought with the remainder of his money; he skated down the sidewalk, his appearance drawing stares form the business clad people walking to work. He was in one of the nicer parts of the city, here the office buildings were covered in steel and glass, not iron and brick, nice cars rolled down the street, taxis evading angry pedestrians. Compared to the people around him he really did look like a ruffian punk, on his feet were a pair of old worn out Converse, his frayed and torn jeans held up with a scruffy leather belt, he wore a white t-shirt he had stolen from a laundromat and a black hoodie with a flame pattern on the back. His normal pink hair was dyed dark ebony red; almost black except for a few red highlights, it was pressed down by a ball cap with a fireball on the front. His right arm had a simple yet exotic tribal dragon tattoo spiraling down to his hand, he wore cuffed leather arm bands, and a wallet chain dangled from his pocket, though he had never owned a wallet. On his back was his old backpack, inside were screwdrivers, a coat hanger he used to unlock cars, a blanket, a rolled up chain, a fake ID, his lighter and his flash drive. Natsu made his way downtown to the entertainment district, getting yelled at by a chubby security guard in front of a bank on the way there. Finally he arrived at a club called the Spark, he tied up his board and made his way to the back entrance, taking a key out from his pocket he opened the rusted back door and walked inside. Walking down a back hall he came out to an almost abandoned stage area, in front there were tables and a dingy bar in the corner. It was high noon and there was hardly anyone present, just a few biker looking guys at the bar, but come nightfall this place would get pack full with metal heads as indie rock bands came on stage to practice and perform. Walking up to the bar Natsu greeted the bartender Johnas "Hey John, is Eric in yet?" He was pointed to the tiny office and lounge space above the bar, walking through the kitchen he turned and ascended the stairs, making his way down a short hallway he opened the door and saw Eric, Dezmod, and Patrick lounging around the sofas of the office. "Hey what's up kid, you wake up early today, you don't usually come in until like five in the afternoon?" questioned Natsu's friend Eric. Eric was the owner of the club, he was a 40 something out and about musician that often hosted and helped new bands by letting them practice and perform on his stage, he had dirty blond hair cut short and spikey and resembled a scruffy brad pit with a less pronounced jawline, he like wearing jeans, boots, and a cowboy hat, though he made it clear he hated country or the west, he just liked cowboy hats. He had once been a member of a popular metal band until they had a falling out, being moderately rich and having nothing better do; Eric had decided to invest his money in a club and to train various protégés he deemed worthy of his talent. Natsu was one of his favorite students, they had met while at an outdoor concert, a fight had broken out and tuned into a raging mob, Eric and the band he was hosting had tried to get off stage but were blocked by the rushing mass of angry people; Natsu had seen the mob advance onstage as they threw beer bottles and chairs. He had taken a bottle of whiskey out of some drunken asses hand and using his free running skills, pushed his way to the front of the crowd, jumping onstage he filled his mouth with the burning liquid and flicking out his lighter, spitting out a stream of alcohol, he lit it in a burst of flames. With his jacket flapping in the wind and flames shooting out of his mouth, the lights of stage shining down, he had looked like a dragon to those that had drunk enough liquor to have become borderline jacked. Natsu had thrown the rest of the bottles contents in the air and ignited it as well, allowing the battered band members to make a run for it. As the stage burned down and police arrested the remainder of the crowd that was too drunk to run, Eric had come up to him after giving his statement to police. "Damn kid that was fucking epic, you really saved our asses back there, what's your name?" "Hey no problem, jackasses ruining a good setup like that, pissed me off, by the way I'm Natsu, you?" he said as he took they guys hand and shook. "I'm Eric - Eric Sullivan, I'm the guy hosting this gig, or at least I was till the fucking mob showed and you burned down my stage, but hey no worries, didn't cost me that much in the first place and like I said before it was damn epic kid!" "Thanks, I guess…" Natsu said embarrassed at the praise he was receiving as he scratched the back of his head. Eric grinned at him "Hey Natsu, you saved our asses back there; I totally owe a favor now, name anything that won't cost me more than three grand and it's yours!" Natsu was flustered by Eric's offer "No I can't really take your money; I was just helping out Eric, bat thanks anyways." "Come-on kid I at least owe you something, hmmm…, you by any chance play guitar?" He asked Natsu "I've played a little, but I don't think I'm that good, I don't even have my own guitar." After that Natsu had somewhat reluctantly accepted Eric's offer to teach him some cords at the cost of a decent dinner, and had ended up on the stage of Eric's club The Spark. Eric had asked him to play a few riffs and was blown away when Natsu ripped out a quick solo that pounded at his mind and made his blood boil; the music was like fire to his senses, burning way any false pretenses of the world and roaring with power and energy. After that he had offered to teach Natsu to refine his style and improve his natural talent, this kid was incredible, he even offered to let Natsu practice with his private guitars at the Spark as long as he wanted, and said he would offer him various paid tasks like helping indie bands set up or other random jobs. Natsu had accepted, and for the last year, his musical skills had steadily improved, he in turn had taught Eric some interesting martial arts moves, and made friends with some of Eric's buddies and other apprentices. They included Johnas the muscular and bald bartender from Miami, Dezmod, who looked like a straight and more rugged version of Chris Angel and finally Patrick, the really large African American boxer that ran a gym a few streets over (Patrick had challenged Natsu to spar once and was thoroughly surprised when he had his ass handed to him by the young teen, who apart from being a natural at playing the guitar, also had a penchant and knack for fighting, thanks to his father's friend.) Natsu sunk into a green futon and sighed, "You ever think there was more to life than this, that your somehow meant to do great things, but you have no idea how, that you've been told how special you are, but to the rest of the world you're a nobody?" He asked rhetorically, it was the same line of thinking he ended up in every couple of weeks after mulling over his memories and his past. Eric looked up from the magazine he had been reading "Hey kid, cheer up, I know how depressed you get thinking about your dad (Natsu had told him his father had abandoned him for his safety, leaving out the details of that day), but you have to stop living in the past, I don't think ant less of you cause of your history, or your looks, I'm more annoyed by prissy, straight cut white collar people that have everything they need to survive handed to them- the mindless drones of the government run nation that are molded to society, its people like us that keep things exciting, and stop thinking your nothing special Natsu, you can play guitar like no other person I know, hell when I was your age I didn't even have a tenth of that talent, you can kick a heavy weight boxers ass." "Hey!" exclaimed Patrick. Eric ignored him and continued "your young, fit, handsome, you've got spirit and talent, you know how to fight you have a way with fire like some kinda pyro from a comic or something, and your smart, hell I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet, a stud like you should have the ladies hanging off his arms." Natsu blushed at his comment, rising out of his downer mood, Eric chuckled at the boy's discomfort, and he could always push Natsu out of his depressed spunk. "Anyways kid we have an event tonight, some prissy emo guy called the Salamander is going to be signing autographs at the Remington concert hall and then he is hosting an event on his yacht, he's paying us to set up and provide entertainment for the party." "Isn't he like a player or something, he owns a huge yacht and always invites fan girls and stuff?" Asked Natsu, "Why the hell we setting up for a guy that's been accused of assaulting and molesting women?" "Cause we haven't been making as much mullah is id like, and this guy's offering a shit load of cash." Eric said. "But why us, I'm sure there are better or more well-known people to set up as his cover, whys he hiring us?" Natsu questioned, "Well it's true we aren't the best or most well-known, but half our reputation comes from the huge events we attend and the wild shit that goes down there." Eric deadpanned with a smirk "Oh yah, like that time when we ended up crashing a float into the side of a fire station, how did we even end up on the roof?" Natsu asked as he looked off into space. Eric sweat dropped at his response, smacking a hand to his face "I don't know, maybe it has to do with you somehow having hired a helicopter pilot and half the Playboy Bunnies to drop in, right after we hijacked a Mardi Gras float to escape from a mob of half-naked firemen…I don't even want to remember." "Whatever, it was still an awesome party!" Natsu shouted as he fist pumped the air, Patrick and Desmond face palmed at the kid's antics. "Whatever, me and the gang are gonna start loading the trucks, were going to arrive around four, they party starts at ten pm, I want you there by at least ten thirty, I bought you some new cloths and a pair of shoes, I left them on my desk over there" Eric said waving his arm in the general direction of his office, "I also left you $ 300 in cash for food and other cloths, I'll pay you the rest after the gigs over, look sharp cause you and a few other of my guys are going to be playing the first song, oh one more thing, no pyrotechnics till the end, I don't want you burning down the stage again (Natsu had a taste for setting of fires and fireworks at concerts and parties.)" "Yah Yah." Natsu waved him off and went into the office, "Oh sweet!" he said as he picked up his new cloths, a brand new black leather jacket embroidered with a thin gold tribal flame pattern on the cuffs and back, new jeans, a t-shirt with a an explosion of fire with a red dragon curled around it, two new boxers with a little fireball pattern, a thick gold plated necklace with an alligators tooth hanging from it, a pair of dark blue jeans, a steel banded belt that reminded him of the belly of a snake, as well as a new pair of black, gold and red Nikes. Eric sure knew his style. "Thanks!"Natsu said as he ran into the small bathroom to get changed, Eric chuckled at his childish excitement, "that kids going to be the death of me." 


End file.
